


Inferno

by lolaarlo



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lucifer TV - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: Este es un fic donde Tony nunca se llegó a casar con Pepper pero que sí ocurrió todo el resto de cosas de Endgame (salvo el casamiento y Morgan) y que en vez de ir al cielo va al infierno donde conoce a Lucifer, el Diablo en persona y entre los dos pasan cosas.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Tony Stark, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 62





	Inferno

Fic inspirado en leer rols que hace mi mejor amiga con su partner en facebook porque son rols que te dejan picada, con ganas de saber más. Ella y su partner inspiran porque OMG que grandes fics. Si en el fic hago sexo y no es de vuestro agrado, me disculpo de antemano, es la primera vez que describo algo así.

**[Si por besarte después tuviera que ir al Infierno, lo haría. Así después prodría presumir a los demonios de haber estado en el paraíso sin nunca entrar - William Shakespeare]**

Este es un fic donde Tony nunca se llegó a casar con Pepper pero que sí ocurrió todo el resto de cosas de Endgame (salvo el casamiento y Morgan) y que en vez de ir al cielo va al infierno donde conoce a Lucifer, el Diablo en persona y entre los dos pasan cosas.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/0ZaSzVga)

**Inferno:**

La vida da vueltas y vueltas hasta que todo cambia, Tony había sido siempre alguien rebelde e impulsivo, casi nunca había acatado las reglas hasta que tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. En el momento que eso pasó, las cosas cambiaron y todo fue diferente. Su rebeldía se marchó por completo para dar paso a un adulto capaz de enfrentarse a la vida y al día a día.

Los años fueron pasando y todo fue a peor, perdía batallas y perdía a gente que amaba o quería delante de sus narices. Siempre sus actos tenían un coste alto, perdió a Pepper antes de poder casarse con ella y formar una familia. Eso le atormentó durante años mientras intentaba vengar su muerte.

Cuando cogió el guantelete y se lo puso mirando a Thanos sabía que no iba a acabar nada bien, que algo iba a resquebrajarse y ese algo, sería él.

— Yo soy Iron Man — dijo él chasqueando los dedos en el guante.

Ese simple chasquido hizo que todo villano muriera a un precio alto, demasiado la verdad, ya que quedó derrotado tumbado en el suelo lleno de marcas. Supo mientras agonizaba que Spider-Man o como él lo conocía mejor, Peter Parker, le decía que habían ganado, que todo iba a salir bien. Claro que todo iba a salir para ellos pero no para él. Tony iba a morir allí, creyendo que había sido un héroe, bueno, en parte lo fue y que gracias a eso iría al cielo. ¿De verdad pensaba que iría al cielo para estar con ella? Pues si. Así que dio una última inspiración antes de morir para siempre.

Supo que algo pasaba, que en vez de subir al cielo bajaba al interior de la Tierra. ¿Y eso? ¿Iba a ir al mismísimo infierno? ¿Por qué motivo? Suspiró pesadamente cuando le montaron en una barca especial para él para pasar por las puertas del infierno. Aunque siendo quien era, tenía trato preferente porque el mismísimo Diablo le esperaba para hablar con él. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué era especial? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Intentó no pensar mucho en ese paseo en barca por aquella zona llena de calaveras pero era imposible, sus pensamientos solo pensaban en dos cosas. La primera, que era lo que había hecho para acabar en el infierno. Y, la segunda, como era el Diablo. Sabía que a lo largo de la historia lo retrataban como una criatura de alas rojas con cuernos, ojos rojos como el fuego y piel de color rojizo. ¿Sería ahora así o por el contrario tendría un aspecto más humano? Mientras pensaba eso, la barca se paró.

— Hemos llegado, puede bajar señor Stark — habló el barquero que tenía una voz ronca y fuerte.

Tony le hizo caso y se bajó de la barca. Miró la barca marcharse y se sintió nervioso, demasiado para su gusto. Luego miró las puertas altas que tenía enfrente de él y el nerviosismo aumentó aún más. Caminó unos pocos pasos y suspiró, todo le sudaba y odiaba tener la frente y las manos así la verdad.

— Mi amo te espera sucio humano, no se le hace esperar — comentó una mujer que intimidaba — camina o te haré caminar yo — sacó sus dagas y se las mostró muy orgullosa.

Tony caminó deprisa al ver las dagas, él no tenía nada con lo que defenderse si esa mujer la atacaba. Así que caminó detrás de ella bien nervioso y con el rabo entre las patas.

— Lucifer, mi amo, te traigo al señor Stark como pediste — comentó la mujer abriendo una de las puertas que daban a una estancia amplia pero sombría.

— Gracias Mazikeen por todo, puedes retirarte — una voz varonil y suave le dejó sorprendido.

La mujer que ahora sabía cómo se llamaba se marchó para dejarles a solas. Tony inspeccionó la estancia en busca de ese tal Lucifer. La estancia estaba a oscuras hasta que notó que Lucifer le daba luz con sus palmas. Encontró a un hombre de tez blanca pero no tanto como la de Steve Rogers, unos ojos de un color oscuro intenso con un color de cabello también oscuro sentado en un trono de color negro que intimidaba. No veía un Lucifer como las imágenes lo proyectaban y eso le sorprendió la verdad.

— Señor Stark es un placer tenerlo en mi reino — comentó sonriendo Lucifer como si nada, esa sonrisa dejó a Tony algo sorprendido y sin palabras — me llamo Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. Soy el Diablo en persona — este se levantó del trono y se acercó a Tony, a quien le intimidó que fuera más alto que él — y este es mi verdadero aspecto — Lucifer le enseño su cara roja, esa cara que parecía quemada pero que no lo estaba ya que era una cara tallada como si fuera roca volcánica y a Tony le pareció fascinante para analizar y descubrir de todo sobre ella — te preguntarás porque te hice venir a verme nada más llegar.

Tony asintió de forma inmediata, tenía curiosidad y quería saciar esa curiosidad de una vez por todas. Además de que tenía demasiado cerca a Lucifer, algo que le ponía un poco nervioso.

— Pues bien, yo te lo contaré, es sencillo — Lucifer hizo una pausa dramática para darle mayor intensidad a lo que decía — te he estado observando durante muchos años, he sido paciente, demasiado a decir verdad. He estado sentado en el trono con una copa de Whisky esperando este momento, el momento en el que fueras mío.

— Yo no soy de nadie — le corrigió Tony algo molesto por decir que ahora era propiedad de él. ¿Por qué diría algo así?

Lucifer sonrió al verle así de molesto y le acarició la cara, aunque Tony le quitó rápido la mano porque no le gustaba que le tocaran sin su permiso.

— Eres mío por estar en el infierno, en mi hogar — le dijo el Diablo sonriente — así que lo siento, pero lo serás para toda la eternidad. Por las buenas sería mejor llevarnos bien la verdad. Me interesas Tony Stark, te deseo demasiado. No he estado esperándote para nada, no he sido paciente viéndote luchar, perdiendo alguna batalla o ganando otras para nada. Ahora te tengo aquí y me agrada tenerte. Tranquilo Tony, todo va a ir bien. Preferirías ir al cielo pero mi Padre no quiso que lo fueras y así que estás aquí.

Tony suspiró impotente por todo eso, ¿acaso Dios había hecho algo tan malvado como mandarle con semejante persona? Pues si al parecer y eso le molestaba un poco.

— Yo... Esto... — las palabras se le trababan y no sabía porque motivo eso pasaba. ¿Impotencia? ¿Dolor? ¿Asco? ¿Qué? — si me toca pudrirme toda la eternidad aquí, vale, lo llevaré lo mejor que pueda pero lo más lejos posible de ti.

Algo le decía que no iba a ser posible estar alejado de Lucifer, algo le ataba a él. No sabía si eran sus ganas de investigar lo de su cara o qué, pero algo le hacía que no quisiera separarse de él aunque había dicho que si con palabras.

— Tus palabras dicen que me aparte pero tus ojos dicen que no. ¿A qué juegas? ¿Quieres volverme más loco por ti de lo que estoy? — Lucifer se volvió a acercar al humano y le volvió a acariciar la cara, esta vez sin que Tony opusiera resistencia. Aquello para el Diablo fue un logro bien grande.

Tony por inercia le tocó la cara de Diablo y la notó áspera y rugosa, algo que no era habitual pero a su vez notó como la cambiaba a una cara más "humana" y ya más suave y delicada. Aquel cambio sorprendió mucho al humano y le fascinó como nunca algo antes algo le había fascinado en su vida y mira que había vivido demasiado siendo Iron Man. Se quedó tocando la cara de Lucifer que cambiaba a cada poco para contentar al humano curioso y deseoso de saber más sobre Lucifer. Vale, lo confesaba, no quería irse del lado del Diablo porque estaba fascinado, curioso y sobre todo a gusto allí.

Lucifer notó esa forma de verle de Tony y le dejó hacer. No era para nada habitual, ni con sus conquistas el que le tocaran la cars de ese modo pero, allí estaban ambos, tocándose mutuamente la cara como si fuera una especie de vínculo que se formaba para ellos dos en ese preciso momento. ¿Y si de verdad si se formaba el vínculo? Aquello hizo sonreír al Diablo.

— Tienes una piel asombrosa y esa sonrisa es única — aquellas palabras provenientes de Tony fueron sorpresivas para ambas personas. Tony no se imaginaba que había dicho eso y Lucifer se sorprendía porque el humano le había lanzado un piropo de lo más peculiar y bonito — seguro que muchas personas te desean y adoran tocar tu cara que cambia a tu merced.

— Ohh Tony, Tony. Nadie en mi vida había tocado antes mi cara de este modo, eres el primero en mis miles de años de existencia — el más bajo de ambos, es decir, Tony se quedó perplejo con esas declaraciones y se acercó más a Lucifer para besarle en la mejilla.

Una vez que le besó en la mejilla derecha, Lucifer se pasó la mano por ella feliz y sonriente. Nunca antes el Diablo había sentido algo así pero le gustaba esa nueva sensación y esos sentimientos que llevaba años reprimiendo por temor a no ser correspondidos. ¿Lo serían ahora?

— Bueno, sería bueno que te enseñara dónde vas a vivir si vas a vivir aquí en el Infierno — aquello sacó a Tony de su burbuja y le devolvió a la realidad — como no sabía mucho, te hice hueco en mi casa.

¿De verdad iba a vivir con él? ¿Estaba soñando? Se pellizco el brazo y notó dolor con lo que todo aquello era más que real. Vio que Lucifer caminaba y le siguió hasta llegar a un coche descapotable lujoso. El infierno parecía como si estuviera en una ciudad pero donde la gente más mala estaba encerrada en celdas especiales y el resto vivían en sociedad. Todo era extraño. Se subió al vehículo y miró a todos lados mientras su acompañante conducía a gran velocidad para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Su destino era una casa en lo alto de una montaña. La casa constaba de dos pisos con muchos cristales. ¿Desde allí observa a todos? Parecía que sí. Una vez que llegaron vio como Lucifer bajaba del vehículo y entraba en la casa, Tony le siguió curioso. Una vez dentro vio una casa sencilla sin demasiada decoración, un enorme salón con una zona como si fuera un bar con miles de bebidas alcoholicas fue lo primero que vio en la estancia principal, aquello le sorprendió un poco la verdad.

— ¿Quieres una copa? ¿Whisky? — preguntó Lucifer acercándose a la zona del alcohol para servir a ambos una copa. Ambos lo necesitaban antes de hacer el tour por la casa. Tony asintió como acto reflejo y al poco tuvo un vaso con Whisky en la mano que probó sin miedo.

El Whisky sabía rico, se notaba que Lucifer entendía de bebidas alcohólicas porque aquella no solo sabía rica sino que era de las caras.

— Suelo ir a la Tierra de vez en cuando a por provisiones de este tipo. Me puedo dar el lujo de hacerlo. Algún día, podría llevarte conmigo — aquella invitación descolocó al humano dejándolo perplejo — bueno, sigamos viendo la casa — comentó Lucifer dándole un trago a su bebida.

Tony asintió y le siguió por aquella casa, tenía toda la eternidad para revisar cada rincón de ella y lo iba a hacer. Llegaron a otra estancia y vio la cocina, estaba casi sin estrenar y eso sorprendió al humano. ¿Acaso Lucifer no comía? Bueno, por lo menos él si le iba a dar uso ya que él si se alimentaba. Entraron en el primer cuarto de baño que era pequeño y coqueto, sin mucho que ver en él. Lucifer empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban varias puertas, en concreto tres. La del derecha y la más grande era la habitación de Lucifer. Dicha habitación contaba con una cama grande de matrimonio, un armario empotrado, dos mesillas de noche y un cuadro, poco más tenía, bueno, tenía un aseo propio eso sí. La habitación del centro era la de Tony, no era tan grande como la del Diablo pero igualmente no era pequeña, tenía lo mismo que la de su nuevo compañero de casa pero a mayores tenía una televisión para poder ver todos los canales de la Tierra que quería. Tony abrió uno de los armarios y vio ropa, al ver la ropa giró la cabeza hacia Lucifer y le preguntó por qué hacía todo eso por él cuando existían personas mucho más interesantes que él. A lo que el más alto de los dos respondió que lo hacía por placer y gusto, porque Tony le fascinaba desde siempre. Cuando supo aquello, las mejillas de Tony se tintaron de rojo y se sintió especial. La última estancia de aquel piso no fue enseñada. ¿Por qué motivo? Lucifer no le dio uno en especial pero no quiso enseñarla. ¿Qué guardaría en ella? La curiosidad del humano era tanta que debía saciarla pronto.

— Algún día, cuando tenga más confianza contigo descubrirás que esconde esa puerta; asi qué estate tranquilo y alejado de ella porque sino no podré confiar en ti para enseñarte lo que tengo allí — Lucifer le decía cogiéndole por el mentón y mirándole fijamente a los ojos — ¿Entendido? — Tony asintió hipnotizado por los ojos del Diablo — pues bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, siéntete libre de hacer lo que desees en él. Si en algún momento pasara algo y no estuviera puedes contactar con mi mano derecha, Mazikeen, Maze para los amigos y gente que aprecia. Espero que seas de las personas que aprecie porque eres importante para mí.

Tony parpadeó perplejo al escuchar que era importante para Lucifer y eso le hizo sonreír cual tonto.

— Gracias por todo, no debías haberte molestado, con vivir como el resto me hubiera bastado y sobrado la verdad. No sé porque soy importante para ti, nunca lo he sido para nadie — agachó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente — siempre fui un genio incomprendido al que nadie querían más allá de sus inventos la verdad.

Lucifer le abrazó como acto reflejo y le acarició el pelo mientras le decía que los humanos podían llegar a ser necios y tontos al no ver lo gran persona que era él. Sabía que todos habían llorado su muerte, claro que sí, porque había dado su vida para salvar a la humanidad, ahora sí que era recordado por algo pero no por todas las otras grandes cosas que había realizado durante su vida. Le miró y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que él estaba a salvo de esas personas allí con él. A Tony aquello le hizo sentirse algo mejor la verdad. Le hizo sentirse querido por primera vez en muchos años y, no quería que esa sensación se fuera. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Lucifer sin dejar de abrazarlo y notó como unas alas blancas salían del Diablo y no les dio importancia alguna, al contrario, las disfrutó. Eran hermosas.

— ¿De verdad soy la persona que más anhelabas tener? Porque si te soy sincero no creo que eso sea verdad, existen personas mejores que yo — sabía que aquella pregunta era precipitada pero que debía hacerla para aclarar cosas.

— Siempre he observado desde el inicio de la creación a todos los humanos, si bien es cierto que he ligado mucho con eones de ellos nunca sentía nada más por ellos con lo que me quedaba vacío por dentro. No fue hasta que te observé a ti, tendrías unos 16 años cuando te vi robar propiedad del estado y supe que algo dentro de mí empezaba a surgir. Con el paso de los años te he ido observando en la distancia porque sabía que era inútil tenerte, ¿por qué inútil? Porque a diferencia de mí, tú envejecías y eso hacía que si te tuviera, morirías de viejo y no te tendría. Porque admitámoslo, aunque vinieras de viejo aquí, no podrías aguantar mi ritmo de aventuras y más — confesó Lucifer mientras le abrazaba con sus alas y le hacía sentirse unido a él de alguna forma.

Aquella confesión dejó sin palabras al humano que solo se quedó ahí siendo abrazado. Vale, aunque no lo decía, empezaba a sentir algo por mismísimo Diablo, el qué aun no lo sabía pero pronto lo iba a descubrir.

— Ahora no envejeces y eso hace que pueda tenerte así para siempre — le dijo Lucifer sonriente. Esa sonrisa dejó a Tony perplejo y feliz.

Por fin existía alguien a quien le importaba y le veía por lo que era, no por su hazañas ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que esos sentimientos del Diablo podían no ser verdaderos al 100% pero no le importaba en absoluto la verdad, con saber que alguien era lo suficientemente valiente para amarle aunque fuera un poco le importaba. Ahora tenía toda la eternidad para descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Lucifer y por cómo estaba desarrollándose todo, sabía que iban a ser sentimientos cargados de amor.

Se quedó allí abrazado al Diablo hasta que llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podía importunarlos de tal manera? Lucifer se apartó de él y mientras escondía las alas, le pidió a Tony que se quedara allí mientras descubría quien llamaba a la puerta. Cuando Lucifer abrió la vio allí, vio a Maze llena de sangre y suspiró, ¿otra vez había dado caza a algún demonio impertinente? Eso parecía.

— Falsa alarma Tony, puedes bajar, solo es Maze — aquello le incomodó algo al humano pero bajó porque Lucifer se lo decía.

Vio a la demonio ensangrentada y se preguntó que pasaba, suspiró por verla así y, sobre todo porque le había quitado su sitio seguro entre los brazos y las alas de Lucifer. Maze miró a Tony y la cara que puso hizo que al humano no le gustara ni un pelo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí el humano? Me dijiste que solo ibas a hablar con él Lucifer. ¿Qué me ocultas? — Maze sacó una de sus dagas y apuntó a Lucifer. Como acto reflejo, Tony se puso delante del Diablo para protegerlo.

Aquel instinto protector sorprendió tanto al Diablo como a la demonio que bajó su daga y la guardó mientras observaba todo.

— Tony vivirá conmigo, ¿algún problema Mazikeen? — cuando Lucifer llamaba a Maze por su nombre completo es que estaba en modo autoritario. Ella negó con la cabeza — así me gusta Maze y por favor, espero que ambos se lleven bien por vuestro bien y el mío. Además de esto, Maze serás la encargada de enseñarle todo el infierno a Tony y de explicarle todo como es debido. Si te pasas, serás torturada como una de tus víctimas.

Tony se rió por aquello y sonrió feliz por ver como Lucifer le protegía para que nada le pasara. Era tan bonito eso. Ni llevaba allí 24 horas juntos y ya le había protegido y cuidado más que cualquier humano que había conocido a lo largo de sus años como humano en la Tierra. Se sintió arropado y eso le pareció algo tierno. Vio como Maze aceptaba las peticiones de Lucifer y eso le parecía un logro. Maze se fue pronto pero antes de eso le dijo a Tony que le quería arreglado y todo al día siguiente a las 9 en punto y, como se retrasara iba a pasarlo mal. Él aceptó el estar tan pronto arreglado.

— Me has salvado. Alucinante, mi caballero de brillante armadura — aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Tony Stark empezara a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Lucifer había dicho algo precioso y le encantaba mucho.

Tony solo pudo abrazar al Diablo y quedarse así un rato mientras escuchaba el sonido del corazón de Lucifer. Estaba bien a gusto y se notaba mucho.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti, iba a esperar a dártela hasta que nos conociésemos mejor y eso pero no puedo esperar — le coge de la mano y lo lleva al sótano — cierra los ojos — Tony los cerró pero vio que era ayudado por Lucifer a bajar escaleras hasta acabar en el suelo — bueno, ya puedes abrirlos.

El humano le hizo caso porque sentía un cosquilleo de nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cuando vio la estancia se sorprendió. ¿De verdad se había tomado la molestia el mismísimo Diablo de hacerle un taller para que siguiera con sus experimentos tanto científicos como de tecnología? Pues sí y eso le parecía el gesto más grande y épico que alguien podía haberle dado.

— No debiste haberte molestado con todo esto la verdad — le dice él aún sorprendido por tan grata sorpresa — de verdad, estar a tu lado ya es algo maravilloso. No todos pueden decir que viven con el Diablo en persona en la misma casa y le hace sentirte seguro. Gracias por todo pero reitero lo dicho, podías haber elegido a otra persona más guapa e interesante que yo.

— ¿Quién te dice a ti que no me parezcas el humano más guapo, sexy e interesante de la faz de la Tierra? — preguntó Lucifer arqueando una ceja mirando a Tony — porque lo eres a decir verdad y es un honor que hayas aceptado el vivir conmigo.

Lucifer se acercó más a Tony, quedándose a escasos centímetros de él. Observó con gusto los labios del contrario y se mordió el suyo inferior mientras se acercaba un poco más al humano. Una vez que lo tuvo bien cerca de él, acercó su cabeza contra la de él y le besó en los labios. Empezó siendo un inocente beso que pilló a Tony desprevenido pero que fue correspondido al poco por el humano para acabar en un beso intenso lleno de sentimientos. Las chipas entre ambos saltaban y sobre todo lo hacían porque ambos se deseaban. Vale, Tony lo admitía, se estaba a enamorar de Lucifer y eso era algo enorme para él, un gran paso a decir verdad. Una vez que el beso acabó, ambos jadearon mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

— Y así es como estoy de loco por ti Tony Stark. Te amo desde que te conocí con 16 años y tenerte en mi vida es un gran regalo — Lucifer confesó como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie — entendería que quisieras irte y dejarme solo para siempre. Entendería que me odiaras por lo que hice.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? ¿Acaso me he ido corriendo después del beso o me aparté durante él? No, ¿verdad? Así que no hables por mí — aquello que Lucifer le había dicho le había dolido un poco — quiero que sepas que no te conozco nada, me conoces tú más a mí, que cosas, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, eso puede cambiar. Además en las menos de 24 horas que llevamos juntos te he protegido de esa demonio y tú me has protegido de ella de futuros intentos de ella de matarme para siempre. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí en mi vida en la Tierra. Así que déjame decirte que no me iré pero quiero conocerte. Saber sobre ti y tu pasado, no solo por lo que uno puede llegar a leer online o incluso en las sagradas escrituras. ¿Entendido? — Lucifer suspiró aliviado y asintió por aquella petición. Era normal que Tony tuviese curiosidad y más tratándose del Diablo en persona.

Sabía que todo iba a ser diferente allí en el Infierno pero debía conseguir que todo fuera lo mejor posible para ambos.

— Yo te dejo conocerme mejor pero a cambio deberás acompañarme alguna vez a la Tierra. Tengo cosas que comprar y asuntos que arreglar por allí que me vendría bien tu ayuda — Tony asintió por aquella petición. ¿De verdad podría volver a la Tierra? Pero, ¿cómo? — Te preguntarás como volver a la Tierra y es sencillo, con esta moneda — le extendió una moneda especial, una que poca gente conocía y tenía acceso. No existían muchas de esas monedas a decir verdad y la gran mayoría estaban en sus manos o en las de Maze — podrás usarla las veces que la necesites para cruzar a la Tierra pero... siempre existe un pero, las personas que te conocen te verán diferente, es decir, para ellos serás otra persona completamente diferente. ¿Entiendes? — Tony no entendía mucho pero asintió porque no quería verse como un tonto que no sabía las cosas a la primera, tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Miró la moneda que Lucifer le entregó y se sorprendió al ver que era de oro y con un grabado que no sabía que significaba pero que ahí estaba. Lucifer miró a Tony y sonrió, Tony le miró de vuelta y luego a la estancia. Tenía mucho que investigar allí en el taller que el Diablo le había construido para él.

— Voy a cocinar mientras tú revisas por aquí que te parece todo — comentó Lucifer besando la frente de Tony — ponte cómodo, este ahora es tu hogar.

Y en efecto ese iba a ser su hogar para el resto de sus días a menos que él o Maze le mataran para siempre. Así que se puso a mirar todo lo que allí había y a hacer una lista de cosas que necesitaría conseguir en algún momento para sus investigaciones tecnológicas, tampoco es que necesitara mucho ya que Lucifer se había encargado bien de comprar lo necesario para que pudiera empezar a investigar. Sonrió por eso, y si él no hubiera aceptado el irse a vivir con el Diablo, ¿qué hubiera pasado con todo lo que había cambiado de su casa en tan poco tiempo? ¿Hubiera acabado muerto para siempre si no hubiera aceptado? Quién sabe y es mejor no saber qué hubiera pasado o sería más duro aún. Mejor centrarse en lo que uno tiene o puede perderlo todo. Una vez que acabó el inventariado se quedó pensando en que hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que Lucifer le llamara a comer. ¿Podría ir al salón y revisar las cosas del Diablo? Subió las escaleras y cerró tras de sí la puerta del taller, algo le decía que iba a pasar allí muchas horas.

Una vez en el salón miró la estantería y descubrió cosas interesantes, primeras ediciones de libros firmadas por autores de renombre como Tolkien o Roald Dalh formaban parte de esas estanterías, sabía que Lucifer había conocido a esos autores y a muchos más a lo largo de sus años y sabía también que había conocido a personajes ilustres por todos los recuerdos que allí estaban. ¿Algún día habría recuerdos de él en la casa?

— La comida ya casi está. ¿Me ayudarías a poner la mesa? — preguntó Lucifer desde la cocina, a lo que Tony aceptó, así se iba familiarizando con la colocación de las cosas para futuras veces.

Lucifer le dijo dónde estaba alguna cosa y le explicó también donde se sentaba él para comer. Tony asintió y se puso a colocar la mesa para comer. El olor a carne le hacía tener hambre la verdad y las tripas de Tony rugían por meter un bocado de la chuleta de cerdo que Lucifer cocinaba. Una vez puesta la mesa, vio como el Diablo servía vino y sonrió por eso. Luego él se sentó y Tony hizo lo mismo sirviéndose una chuleta porque no aguantaba más.

— Provecho — comentó Lucifer y el humano dijo lo mismo empezando a comer algo — se te notaba famélico, que cosas — Tony se avergonzó de eso y miró con pena a Lucifer mientras este sonreía feliz por verle así — bueno, a ver, que te cuento algo de mí. Mi padre es Dios y tengo varios hermanos, el que más lata nos podrá dar será Amenadiel porque es el más apegado a mi padre — Tony escuchaba con atención, que incluso dejó de comer para prestarle más atención — mis alas son blancas salvo cuando estoy en modo Diablo al 100% que son rojas y puntiagudas. Ojalá nunca tengas que verme en ese modo porque lo odiaría con locura. Odiaría hacerte daño, no estaría para nada bien.

Aquella confesión le dio de lleno a Tony en la patata que tenía por corazón y sonrió bien a gusto.

— Comprendo y gracias por protegerme del daño. Si algún día pasa eso de lo de Diablo al 100%, me esconderé hasta que todo pase para que no te preocupes por mí y mi salud — aclaró el humano, aunque sabía este que si algún día algo le pasaba a Lucifer iría a ayudarle a pasar esa situación. Vale, sentía algo ya por el Diablo y ese algo era difícil de explicar.

Tony volvió a comer y sonrió mientras saboreaba con gusto la jugosa comida. Lucifer por su parte bebió algo del vino y sonrió. Le gustaba ver que todo con el humano avanzaba bien y de forma segura. Todo iba a las mil maravillas y eso le gustaba al Diablo.

— Lucifer, ¿algún día habrá algún recuerdo mío en esta casa? Me gustaría recordar un poco mi pasado en la Tierra — aquello sorprendió al Diablo que se quedó pensativo. Nunca antes alguien que le conociera le hubiera pedido algo así, ni Maze.

— Me sorprende saber que quieres recordar tu vida de arriba pero está bien, por mí vale — el Diablo suspiró feliz por hacer feliz a su humano favorito.

Una vez que comieron y recogieron todo, Tony decidió ir a descansar, le esperaba un día duro y necesitaba descansar del duro día que había tenido allí. Se puso uno de los pijamas que Lucifer le había comprado y se metió en la cama. Las sábanas eran suaves y eso le gustó mucho, ese tacto le gustaba. Tony durmió hasta que su alarma sonó y tuvo que despertar, le tocaba un día entero con esa demonio de nombre Mazikeen. Antes de salir con ella, se preparó un café y se lo tomó. No vio a Lucifer con lo que podía seguir durmiendo o por el contrario ya estar trabajando. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la demonio para que le enseñara todo el Infierno. Una vez que la demonio apareció, puntual, fueron a ver todo lo que podían en esa mañana. Tony no aguantó mucho antes de sentirte mal por todo lo que veía y regresaron a la casa como si nada. Allí se acostó en el sofá mientras Maze le miraba.

— Los humanos sois tan débiles que me parece algo difícil de entender — comentó Maze mirando a Tony acostado.

— No soy débil, solo que ver todo eso me hace recordar a las batallas que libré en la Tierra y me da dolor pensar en eso. Nada más — confesó Tony mientras se sentaba en el sofá — hice mucho daño en la Tierra, me gané mis enemigos y ahora lo estoy pagando.

Maze le escuchó y entendió todo, se había pasado un poco con él en su primer día juntos que ahora se hacía responsable de cualquier palabra que el humano dijera.

— Lucifer me contó cosas de ti pero siempre todas donde te veía como un héroe — comentó la de demonio sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá y poniendo sus pies en el propio sofá.

— Lucifer no sabe lo que dice. No fui un héreo ni mucho menos. Fui alguien que abusó de su dinero y sus recursos tecnológicos para convertirse en una especie de héroe que acabó fracasando. Tuve enemigos, más de los que uno debería tener. Perdí a la mujer que amaba y casi a mi mejor amigo — Tony suspiró lloroso mientras agachaba a cabeza. Lucifer que entraba en ese momento le escuchó hablar de todo eso y más — llevo aquí 24 horas y ha pasado de todo. El Diablo en persona me ha enseñado como es en realidad, me ha abierto las puertas de su casa, me ha construido un taller para mis inventos, me cocinó y me ha cuidado más que nadie. Le agradezco todo la verdad y se que estoy sintiendo algo por él porque mi corazón dice que algo siente pero no sabe que es aún.

Lucifer se acercó a Tony y le abrazó, fue un abrazo que sorprendió al humano y le hizo sonreír.

— Todo va a ir bien, de verdad, yo estaré a tu lado para todo — Maze les miraba sin entender mucho — así que a partir de ahora me encargaré de ti personalmente. Mazikeen puedes retirarte — la demonio escuchó su nombre completo y se fue molesta por eso — Tony, por favor no te pongas mal, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

— Lo se Lucifer pero es duro, han pasado 24 horas y olvidar mi pasado es complicado — comenta el menor de los dos mirando a Lucifer — debo distraerme para no pensar en mi anterior vida o todo irá peor.

Lucifer le acaricia el pelo mientras le reconforta abrazados. Estar así era relajante la verdad y a Tony se lo parecía mucho. Ambos se quedaron así un buen rato sin decir nada, el silencio en esos momentos era su aliado y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Al cabo de un rato, Tony miró a Lucifer y le besó dándole las gracias por todo y que todo iba a mejorar tarde o temprano. Aquel beso animó a Lucifer y le hizo sentirse querido que lo correspondió con sumo gusto y delicadeza.

— ¿Quieres ir al taller? A lo mejor allí te despejas — Tony asintió, no era mala idea empezar a diseñar algo para despejarse y sentirse como nuevo — al rato iré a ver qué tal vas, tengo un asusto aún que resolver. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Tony asintió mientras se apartaba del Diablo y se levantaba para caminar y bajar las escaleras hacia su nuevo taller. Una vez solo en el taller se puso a crear planos de alguna idea que tenía ya en mente y que en la Tierra no había tenido la oportunidad de llevarla a cabo. Estaba tan concentrado que no supo que Lucifer ya había vuelto de su asusto importante y le traía un vaso de Whisky. No se dio cuenta del mayor de los dos hasta que le besó la cabeza.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó el humano con curiosidad, a lo que Lucifer asintió feliz — me alegra saber eso de verdad. Es bonito ver que todo te vaya bien. Y gracias de verdad por el Whisky, anduve tan absorto en unos planos que me olvidé incluso de comer — comenta mirando la hora de su reloj — siento no alimentarme como debería.

Lucifer se molestó por eso y fue a la cocina a prepararle un sandwich, mínimo debía comer algo. Cuando terminó de cocinarlo se lo llevó y entregó. Tony miró dicho sandwich y suspiró, no tenía ganas de comer pero por la pesada mirada del Diablo supo que debía comer y eso hizo. Comió pesado pero al final lo hizo con ganas disfrutando de cada bocado. Aquella forma de comer, hizo que Lucifer tuviera ganas de algo con Tony, de probar esos bocados y sentirlos con placer. Empezó a sentirse acalorado y eso le incomodó un poco así que se acercó al humano con disimulo y se arrepegó a él. Tony noto ese acercamiento y se sorprendió porque notaba una protuberancia cerca de él muy abultada que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que su vello corporal se erizada.

— Y así es como me pones Tony Stark — comentó al oído Lucifer de forma pícara y sensual.

Tony estaba asombrado por aquello con lo que se mordió el labio y miró al mayor de los dos con algo de deseo. Tenía ganas de explorar esa protuberancia de una forma u otra. Se acercó a la cara del mayor y le besó mordiéndole el labio inferior. Aquella mordida hizo que el Diablo gimiera un poco porque le había pillado desprevenido, así que para vengarse, pasó su mano por la zona del miembro de Tony y lo agarró con fuerza por encima de la ropa. Aquello hizo que el humano gimiera fuerte y aquel gemido fue escuchado en toda la casa. Lucifer seguía con el miembro de Tony agarrado dándole algo de calor mientras besaba al contrario para acallar sus gemidos. Como estaba con ganas de notar mejor el miembro de Tony, Lucifer desabrochó el pantalón del humano y metió su mano caliente por dentro para notarlo. Aquello fue aún más sorpresivo que Tony empezó a sentir calor no solo por la cabeza, sino por el miembro porque lo estaban a masturbar. Nunca otra persona antes le había masturbado de aquella forma y esa sensación era nueva y relajante. ¿Podría el mismísimo Diablo masturbarle así siempre? Sentía ganas de quitar los planos de la mesa y que le tomara allí mismo. Observó a Lucifer mientras gemía y con un simple gesto le dijo que quería. Éste vio ese gesto y sonrió de forma pícara y juguetona. Tony acabó al poco desnudo del todo y sus planos acabaron en el suelo, fue tan rápido eso que se sorprendió por todo eso. El humano se subió a la mesa y esperó paciente a que Lucifer hiciera algo con él, estaba caliente y se notaba por como respiraba. Lucifer le besó el cuello con delicadeza, esa zona era de las erógenas de Tony y gritó gimiendo de tal forma que incluso arqueó la espalda. Una vez que acabó con el cuello, lamió los pezones del contario mientras movía sus manos por el cuerpo de Tony con el fin de llegar al miembro para seguir masturbándole como escasos minutos atrás. Tony se sentía diferente en esos momentos, nunca antes había sentido esas sensaciones con nadie y estaba gozando como nunca lo había hecho. Notó como la lengua pasaba por sus caderas arqueándolas de forma sensual. Lucifer llegó al miembro y antes de metérselo en la boca, lo lamió de abajo arriba hasta llegar a la punta. Esa sensación la gozó demasiado, tanto que su vello se erizó de nuevo. Una vez que el mismo Diablo supo que ya era hora, metió el miembro de Tony en su boca mientras no dejaba de masturbarlo con la mano. Aquella sensación de placer hizo que el menor de los dos se sintiera diferente y gimiera con fuerza, estaba gozando como nunca antes. Con la mano libre, el mayor de los dos abrió las piernas del contrario y metió dos dedos que previamente le había dado a Tony para que lamiera en donde minutos más tarde iba a penetrarle. Al principio, Tony se molestó por los dedos pero luego se relajó dejando a Lucifer juguetear con ellos dentro de él, la sensación era pegajosa pero caliente a la vez. Lucifer jugueteaba con los dedos mientras aún seguía masturbando y lamiendo el miembro del humano. Tony sabía que si el mayor seguía así pronto se correría en su boca. Al poco rato se corrió en la boca de Lucifer y aquello hizo que el mayor sonriera y dejara de lamerle de forma tan brusca, solo lo lamió una última vez para limpiarlo. Con la boca llena de semen de Tony, el Diablo besó al humano para que probara su propio semen. La sensación de semen en su boca fue rara, nunca Tony había probado su propio semen porque era algo que le asqueaba y aunque sabía algo caliente no estaba mal.

— Ahora es mi turno de gozar — comentó Lucifer desnudándose de cuerpo para abajo y colocando a Tony un poco más cerca del borde de la mesa — tú relájate o será peor. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Si no te gusta, dime para y pararé.

Tony asintió deseoso de probar que alguien le follara, así que se dejó hacer con ganas y curioso sobre todo. Lucifer se acercó a Tony y antes de meterle el miembro lo masturbó un poco para que entrara mejor por el orificio. Una vez que lo notó perfecto, lo empezó a introducir poco a poco, notaba como Tony aguantaba y le decía una y otra vez que podía pedir parar y que si no lo pedía, que se relajara o todo iba a ser peor. Tony asintió intentando relajarse porque quería probar a que otro le follara y le hiciera gozar. Una vez que el mayor metió su miembro del todo, Tony gritó de placer y Lucifer sonrió. Las primeras embestidas fueron suaves para ver la intensidad que el humano aguantaba, como veía que estaba aguantando, fue aumentando poco a poco todo porque sabía que aguantaría que las embestidas fueran más intensas. Mientras el Diablo le embestía, cogió de nuevo el miembro del contrario y lo volvió a masturbar para deleite del humano que no paraba de gemir de placer por todo aquello. A medida que las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad también lo hacían los gemidos del menor de los dos. Suerte que Lucifer había construido el taller insonorizado porque si no aquellos gemidos de Tony se escucharían en todo el Inferno y no, no era plan eso. Siguió así Lucifer un buen rato, se sentía juguetón y se notaba.

— Lu... Lucifer. Ohh si — dijo entre gemidos Tony porque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo todo aquello y a Lucifer le produjo felicidad aquello.

El Diablo continuó con las embestidas fuertes quería correrse dentro del humano para notarlo pegajoso y caliente por él. Así que cuando supo que ya no podía más, se corrió dentro de Tony. Aquella sensación le incomodó un poco pero lo disfruto, sentirse lleno del semen del contrario le pareció algo placentero. Sin dejar que Lucifer se saliera aún de él, le agarró acercándole contra él para besarle de forma apasionada. Después del beso, Lucifer se salió poco a poco de Tony y ambos vieron como el semen se escapaba para fuera pero a ninguno les importó que el suelo se manchara. Ambos estaban a gusto y eso es lo que importaba.

Tony miró a Lucifer, estaba tan agotado de todo aquello que no se podía ni mover. El Diablo notó eso y lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación a que descansara en la cama. Una vez que lo tuvo en la cama tapado con la sábana, Lucifer le besó en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Quédate conmigo en la cama por favor — pidió Tony con carita de perrito a lo que Lucifer no pudo negarse. Aquello animó a Tony que cuando el mayor se acostó a su lado, se acercó a él y se apoyó en el pecho de este — gracias, es bonito tenerte cerca. Me reconforta mucho, me hace sentirme arropado y querido.

Lucifer sonrió por aquello y abrió las alas porque se sentía feliz, él también estaba a gusto con todo aquello y más aun sabiendo que era compatible con Tony Stark no solo a nivel emocional sino también a nivel de cama.

— Que tontito que eres a veces Tony Stark — Tony hizo una mueca de, me llamas tontito otra vez y te la cargas — lo decía porque creías que me iba a ir dejándote solo. Vivimos en la misma casa, no puedo dejarte solo y menos con lo ocurrido hoy con Maze. Fui un tonto al creer que el Infierno no te recordaría en parte a las batallas que has librado por la humanidad. Lo siento mucho.

Tony escuchó todo eso y se sorprendió por las palabras de Lucifer. Iba a dejar todos sus quehaceres por él y aquello le parecía algo maravilloso. Tendría al Diablo no solo para que le enseñara los rincones secretos del Infierno, sino para amarlo durante toda la eternidad. Las cosas cambiaban, ya no estaba en la Tierra pero aún así estaba protegido y querido por alguien y ese alguien era su Lucifer, su Diablo. Aquello le parecía de lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Tony estaba bien feliz y no digamos ya Lucifer. Éste estaba aún más a gusto que el menor de los dos por estar en esa situación que había anhelado durante muchos años. Ambos empezaban algo que iba a durar toda la eternidad. Ambos iban a ser felices juntos.

**The End**

Bueno, pues aquí acaba este fic de más de 7000 palabras de esta peculiar pareja (ahora sé que muchos la shipearéis por mi culpa xD). Bueno, se aceptan críticas constructivas y comentarios positivos a parte de fav/kudo o incluso guardo en marcadores.

Vuelvo a dar las gracias a los rols que leí de mi mejor amiga con su partner porque me inspiraron de lo lindo para esto.

**Podéis seguirme en:**

**Blog: ElRincondeLarelop**

**Youtube: ElRincondeLarelop**

**Instagram: Fairylovetale**

**Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**


End file.
